


It's the Thought That Counts

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it’s the thought that counts more than the actual presents. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the Thought That Counts

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "presents" at LiveJournal's Supernatural100. Written in 2007.

Their father had told them that their mother had been the kind of person who bought presents whenever it occurred to her, throughout the year. Still, when Dean went through the box of photos from the basement of their old house, he was surprised to find two packages wrapped in reindeer-nosed paper. The copy of “Pat the Bunny” with Sam’s name on it drew a pair of sad smiles. There weren’t tears in Dean’s eyes until he read the inscription in the front of “Where the Wild Things Are.”

“To Dean, May all your monsters be friendly ones. Love, Mom.”


End file.
